1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tray, and in particular to a tray for placing a plurality of pouch-type batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, with the rapid development of technology, various electronic products, such as mobile phones, tablet PCs, notebooks, even electric vehicles, need long-lasting batteries to supply power and prolong service time. Due to their high energy storage density and low memory effect, lithium batteries are widely applied in numerous electronic products and are currently a highly anticipated type of battery.
In the manufacturing process of lithium batteries, it is necessary to perform processes in advance such as formation and first-time charging, so that a semi-finished product can become a completed product. In the formation process, electrodes of the semi-finished lithium battery product are energized, so that chemical compositions in a fluid state inside the semi-finished lithium battery product form a chemical structure in a solid state capable of storing electric energy. Before the formation process of a pouch-type battery, the chemical compositions in a fluid state inside the semi-finished product are filled in a soft pouch; so that during the formation process, a uniform force needs to be applied to maintain the shape of the semi-finished product.
However, in the mass production of pouch-type batteries, the method by which a uniform and evenly distributed force can be applied to each pouch-type battery is a topic of significance.